Hardstyle
Le hardstyle (parfois appelé hard danceHardstyle Trance - Electronic Music Styles ou hardbassHardstyle Trance - Electronic Music Styles) est un genre musical apparu en 1997Story of Hardstyle - Hardstyle Mag, 1999Hardstyle - Hardstyle.com Information - Hardstyle.com: Home of HardstyleHardcore History: Hardstyle ou 2000Hardcore History: HardstyleDans Musicmap, aller dans Hardcore puis Hardstyle (& Jumpstyle). en Allemagne et aux Pays-Bas. Origines stylistiques Le hardstyle est issu : * de l'acid house, * de l'acid techno, * du gabber, * du happy hardcore, * de la hard techno, * de la hard tranceWhat is Hardstyle Music?Hardstyle - Rave Dance MusicHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | Insomniac, * de la house, * du jumpstyleHardstyle - Rave Dance Music, * du rave, * de la techno hardcoreQ-dance | Hardstyle, * de la tranceHardstyle Trance - Electronic Music Styles, * de la UK hard houseHardstyle - Rave Dance Music. Genres dérivés Le hardstyle a contribué à l'émergence : * du dubstyle, * du rawstyle, * du tekstyle. Artistes vignette|Brennan Heart vignette|Coone vignette|Headhunterz vignette|Showtek vignette|Zatox * AdaroFull interview with Gunz For Hire — EDM Canada * AngerfistDJ Mag Top 100 DJ's Results | Forthehard.com * AtmozfearsYour EDM Interview with Atmozfears | Your EDM * Blutonium BoyMinistry of Sound Australia * Brennan HeartHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | InsomniacQ-dance | HardstyleAfrojack feat. Wrabel – Ten Feet Tall (Brennan Heart and Code Black Remix) | Holiday Review Series: Post 15 – Angie Reviews MusicBrennan Heart || Hard News * Code BlackCode Black · Corey Soljan · DJ, live act * CooneDJ Coone | Biography & History | AllMusicAmbassadors of hardstyle start collective campaign for DJ Mag Top 100 || Hard News * Da TweekazNoorse dj's veroveren de wereld vanuit Tielen | HLN Kasterlee * D-Block & S-te-Fan * DJ Greg CJumpstyle.nl.nu - Alles over JumpStyle - Over Jump - Jumpisthestyle.com - jump kleding, shirts, sweaters * DJ Massiv * Donkey Rollers * FrontlinerHardstyle Heavyweight Frontliner Speaks Out on Q-Dance LA, Production And Reading Your Mind - Magnetic Magazine * Gunz for Hire * HeadhunterzHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | InsomniacHeadhunterz is Back And Going Harder Than Ever With Epic Return to Hardstyle (WATCH) | Your EDMHeadhunterz is working on a hardstyle mini-album || Hard News * High VoltageHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | Insomniac * ImperiumHardstyle in America: who should you check out? || Hard News * Keiji * Lady DanaHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | Insomniac * Lobotomy.Inc * Lorenzo De Preti * Markove * Mrotek * NoisecontrollersQ-dance | Hardstyle * Pavo * Radical Redemption * ScooterScooter tuleb Haapsallu esinema - Lääne Elu * ShowtekShowtek Talk New Music, Moving to the U.S. and Dream Collabs (Interview) | Your EDMIst HandsUp tot....? | DANCE-CHARTS * Sound RushTechno fan in birthday dream as Amsterdam hardstyle stars Sound Rush fly in for Irvine garden gig - Daily Record * TatankaDJ Tatanka (Valerio Mascellino) * The ProphetHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | Insomniac * TuneboyHow to Talk to Your Kids about Hardstyle | Insomniac * Villain * WildstylezQ-dance | HardstyleYour EDM Exclusive Interview with Wildstylez: On 'Lose Control' Tour, Record Label, and Growth & Evolution of Hardstyle | Your EDM * Zany * ZatoxZatox - New World Order (Official Music Video) | Your EDMZatox feat. Katt Niall - Be As One (Your EDM Exclusive Premiere) | Your EDM Albums Chansons Labels Actifs Inactifs Liens externes Pour en savoir plus : * Discogs : Explorez Hardstyle. * Wikipédia : Hardstyle. Pour en écouter : * DI.FM : Hardstyle Radio. * Mixcloud : Hardstyle shows. * Spotify : The Sound of Hardstyle / The Sound of Deep Hardstyle. * YouTube : Hardstyle – Sujet. Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 2000 Catégorie:Années 2010